1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having first and second buildup layers.
2. Description of Background Art
JP 2001-119111 A describes a stripline and a micro-stripline. FIG. 1 of JP 2001-119111 A illustrates the micro-stripline. In the drawing, two insulating layers are interposed between the micro-stripline and a ground layer. The two insulating layers are a low-permittivity resin layer immediately under the micro-stripline and a general base material immediately above the ground line. JP 2001-119111 A described a stripline in its FIG. 4, and a general base material is formed between the stripline and the ground layer. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.